


My twenty-third day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [23]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Positions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin poder salir a causa de la nieve agolpada fuera del departamento, a Tadayoshi se le ocurre una forma de pasar al rato... aunque quizás no termine siendo lo que él esperaba.</p><p><span class="u">Día 23</span>: Haciendo una nueva posición.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-third day with you

Ryo y Tadayoshi estaban sentados sobre un sofá, y este último, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su pareja. Ambos estaban viendo algo en el celular del más bajo.

— ¿Qué te parece esta? — Le preguntó el rubio.

— No me convence — Reconoció el aludido, pasando a otra imagen tocando la pantalla táctil del aparato —. ¿Qué tal esta? — Le preguntó Ryo, mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa.

— Quiero seguir teniendo la columna vertebral, gracias.

— Qué quisquilloso eres…

— Quiero que sea algo… especial.

— Todo esto es especial, Tacchon.

— ¿Esta?

— ¿Y dices que quieres mantener tu columna vertebral en su sitio?

— Esta sí la haría…

— ¿En serio? Déjame volver a esa página — Dijo Ryo, rápidamente —. De acuerdo. Hagámoslo — Resolvió, dejando el celular sobre la cabecera del sofá y acercándose a su pareja —. Bésame, ¿qué esperas?

Tadayoshi lanzó una carcajada.

— Esto no va a funcionar, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó, desabotonándose la camisa.

— Es sólo — Dijo Ryo, teniendo problemas para sacarse los pantalones —… Maldito pantalón —De un tirón y a punto de caer de cabeza al suelo, logró sacarse aquella prenda —. Es sólo cuestión de práctica — Agregó, empezando a masturbarse. Tadayoshi no podía sacar su vista de lo obstinada que era su pareja. Le sonrió de lado cuando Ryo lo miró —. ¿Qué? — Le preguntó, contagiándose él también de su sonrisa.

— Nada… Es que… se ve que estás muy metido en el tema — Reconoció, sentado de piernas cruzadas, en ropa interior.

— Hay que estar preparado para estos casos — Le dijo, abriendo un profiláctico con los dientes.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Ryo lo miró —. No sé por qué, pero me encanta que abras las cosas con los dientes — El aludido sonrió ampliamente y estiró una de sus manos hacia Tadayoshi, quien aceptó el gesto de buen grado, pero lejos de hacer que se levantara, Ryo se acercó sensualmente hacia él, se sentó encima suyo y lo miró —. Y ahora, ¿qué?

— Acuéstate en el suelo.

— ¿Para eso vienes y te sientas encima mío? — Tal y como le había dicho su pareja, siguió sus órdenes, antes de ser golpeado por un almohadón —. Gracias… Supongo.

— Abre las piernas.

— ¿De qué forma? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, con una pierna sobre el sofá.

— Déjame ver — Dijo Ryo, observando la imagen que estaba en su teléfono celular —. Así — Las piernas de Tadayoshi quedaron abiertas formando la letra v —. Ahora lo que yo tengo que hacer es… Ya. Estate quieto, ¿sí?

— Algo me dice que mañana no voy a tener cadera — Resolvió el menor.

— Calladito te ves más bonito, ¿sabías?

— Perdón — Se sonrió el rubio.

Cuidadosamente, Ryo se acostó boca abajo sobre el sillón, ayudándose a cargar el peso de su cuerpo con una pierna sobre el sofá, dejando la otra apoyada en el suelo.

— ¿Estás preparado?

— Sólo… hazlo — Bufó Tadayoshi, sosteniendo sus piernas con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Ryo, que llegó a ver cómo estaba su pareja, sonrió pícaramente.

— De acuerdo, aquí voy — Anticipó el morocho, ayudándose con su mano para adentrar su erección en el cuerpo de su pareja, quien se estremeció un poco —. ¿Estás bien?

— Ya va siendo hora que me acostumbre a esto, ¿no?

— Supongo que sí…

Ryo empezó a moverse poco a poco. Apoyó una de sus mejillas sobre el apoyabrazos para ver las facciones de Tadayoshi, quien le siguió el ritmo a su pareja momentos más tarde. Debido a la mala posición en la que estaba el rubio, tampoco podía moverse frenéticamente, por lo que para Ryo terminaría siendo una tortura. Pero apenas Tadayoshi fue moviéndose cada vez más, se desprendió de la erección de Ryo. Ambos, sorprendidos y Tadayoshi algo agitado, se miraron con los ojos abiertos y rieron a carcajadas, deshaciendo por completo sus posiciones originales.

— Creo que mejor lo hacemos a la clásica, ¿no?

— Este fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida — Declaró Tadayoshi, flexionando sus piernas sobre el sofá.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál fue el peor error de tu vida? — Preguntó Ryo, acercándose a él, aún si esto significaba estar de cabeza.

— Empezar a salir contigo — Respondió Tadayoshi acariciando los cabellos de Ryo.

— Gracias por lo que me toca.

— De nada — Dijo Tadayoshi, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, antes de sostener su rostro y besarlo —. ¿Me recuerdas por qué hicimos algo como esto? — Le dijo, mientras veía a Ryo acostarse a su lado, en el suelo.

— ¿Porque no podemos salir por culpa de la nieve y estamos aburridos?

— Ah — Dijo Tadayoshi, simplemente, pasando su brazo por debajo de la nuca de Ryo y atrayéndolo hacia él —. Recuérdame no volver a hacer algo así.

— Hecho — Dijo el aludido, sonriendo, y entrelazando su mano a la suya.

— ¿Nos vestimos?

— Quedémonos así un poco más — Le pidió el morocho, acurrucándose contra el pecho de su pareja —. Ah, Okura… Gracias por haber cometido ese error — Dijo, antes de darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

— De nada. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> La posición que intentan hacer es conocida como: la hélice.  
> Se requiere de un buen respaldo, ya sea el borde de cama o un mueble para que el pasivo se acueste en el piso apoyado sobre sus hombros y recueste la espalda sobre el mueble. Con esto queda en una posición de gimnasia llamada “la vela”, pero sin estirar los pies, sino, abriendo las piernas. El activo se coloca encima en posición diagonal opuesta al ano y lo penetra de esa forma. El activo debe apoyarse en una pierna y montar la otra sobre la cama o mueble, y con esa pierna y los brazos ayudarse a mantener el ritmo.


End file.
